


Hard Times Leads to Good Sex

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Day labor, F/M, Lay offs, Saltine factory, Tough economy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendrix is laid off as science officer of GSA and Damon, too suffers a layoff as well. Meanwhile Kendrix and Leo have endlessly been arguing and their relationship begins to crumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Times Leads to Good Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This for those who are tired of reading fanfiction of Leo and Kendrix being together. So I at my own hips will offer alternatives to Leo and Kendrix together. Remember I do not own any characters in the Power Rangers universe as they are properties of Saban Brands.

Kendrix Morgan at her typical day at work meets High Councilor Renier holding you know what. "Miss Morgan I regret to inform you that this is for you" as Renier hands Kendrix a pink slip. "A pink slip" cries Kendrix. "I know how you feel but the GSA is on a tight budget" states High Councilor Renier. "I understand" states Kendrix. A depressed Kendrix now back at the dorm sits down with a bottle of her favorite beer and Maya walks in by asking "why are you so depressed". Kendrix hands Maya the pink slip and "oh my" says Maya as she discovers Kendrix's ordeal. "Don't worry Kendrix I know you will pull through this your my best friend and I will always be there for you" says Maya. "Thanks but anyway I'll be in the shower" says Kendrix. While Kendrix is showering Damon then arrives and hands his pink slip right over to Maya. "Holy shit" cries Maya. "There's something with the GSA's budget and it is so fucked up right now" states Damon. "Kendrix just got a pink slip, too" states Maya. "Damn let me talk to her" requests Damon. "She's in the shower right now" states Maya. "I'll wait then" states Damon. Kendrix then steps out of the shower while in her robe and walks into the living room saying "Hey Damon". "Hey you won't believe this" as Damon shows Kendrix his pink slip. "No way" says Kendrix. Kendrix later shows Damon her pink slip. "Damn are we in the same shitstorm" says Damon. "Don't you worry girl I'll help you out" informs Damon. Damon then explained that there is a day labor center located on the edge of Downtown Terra Venture and that him and Kendrix could work at a saltine factory not at all far from the day labor center. "I know it doesn't seem glamorous, but it could help us out for sometime being" states Damon. "Oh I get it just tell me when we can get started" requests Kendrix. Damon then informs that he and Kendrix apply tomorrow and get started the following day. Leo then arrives after a supposedly long shift at some local burger joint. A dismayed Kendrix states "Okay I am in no mood for your bullshit tonight". "What's your problem" asks Leo. Damon and Kendrix then hold up their pink slips. "I see" states Leo. Leo who has been fired from three jobs within the past two months has been somewhat irresponsible and has been pissing Kendrix off lately with their relationship skating on thin ice. A pissed off Kai later arrives and asks sternly "Where were you". "I was working" states Leo. "You better be because I been having my doubts about you, and I have a feeling you been up to doing some stupid thing" states Kai. "Do us all a favor and keep your fucking job" states Kendrix sternly. Mike then arrives under the suspicion that Leo is up to no good. "I been looking for" Mike sternly states. "Been doing the same as well" states Kai. Leo then states that he was at work and much to Mike's doubt he informed him sternly "You better be because we're all tired of your bullshit". "Let's all go to bed" informs Damon. "Good idea" states Kendrix. Everyone is then off to bed but at 1am Leo sneaks out of the dorm to meet Ginger a woman of whom he's been cheating on Kendrix with. Leo sneaks back at the dorm around 4am and is back at bed. Six hours later when everyone is up, Leo supposedly heads for work and Damon and Kendrix are off to apply at the day labor center. As they prepare to leave for the day labor center Damon introduces Kendrix his 1971 Dodge Charger. "Wow" cries an amused Kendrix. While Damon and Kendrix are filling out there applications at Labor Come Labor Go the aforementioned day labor center, with them assuming Leo is at work, but Leo is not working but instead is flirting with his new soulmate Ginger. Meanwhile after Kendrix and Damon have lefted the day labor center while riding in Damon's Charger, Kendrix wonders how he got it to Terra Venture. Damon then explains he had a ship to put it on and states "I couldn't leave my baby behind". "That makes sense" says Kendrix. Kendrix also wondered how he could power it since most Terra Venturites drive electric cars. Damon then explains that there is a planet called Petrolia where fossil fuels are abundant. "We have been able to ship it from there to here on Terra Venture" states Damon. The next day Damon and Kendrix walk up at the crack of dawn as they are ordered to arrive at the day labor center at 5am. They are luckily given work the first day and are sent out to the saltine factory only within five miles of the day labor center. After work Damon and Kendrix arrive at the day labor center to cash their tickets. Meanwhile some coworkers including three black guys MC Bad (a struggling rapper), Foxy Joe (a struggling DJ), and Terence Jones (a street man who's been in and out of jail) plus two motorcycle thugs. All five of the men begin to flirt with Kendrix much to her discomfort, but Damon yells "You motherfuckers keep your hands off of her". Damon then escorts Kendrix to his car and Kendrix later states "Damon that was so romantic of you". "Really" says Damon. "Leo would never do anything like that" informs Kendrix. While in the car Kendrix explains how her and Leo constantly bicker and argue. Damon then explains "Will if you and him are arguing too much then it's time to split. I know this from experience. Of all the girls I been with I would argue with many of them and I then realized that it's time to split". "You know something I think your right Damon" states Kendrix. They then arrive at the dorm and a tired Kendrix lies on the couch and removes her glasses by taking a yawn. "I'm going to lie down for a bit" informs Kendrix. "No problem" says Damon. Ninety minutes later Damon grabs an ice cold Colt 45 out of the fridge unscrews the cap and pours half of it in a glass and offers Kendrix some. Kendrix accept Damon's offer and as they enjoy the malt liquor Damon asks if Kendrix would like to attend a party the rest of the folks are supposedly attending. "Nah" says Kendrix. "No problem" says Damon. Later Damon holds up a condom and a sexually aroused Kendrix says "Let's do it". She and Damon head towards the guest bedroom and delicately undress each and hit the bed nude and with a bed sheet covering the two. Damon then performs the missionary position onto Kendrix and she then enjoys a blissful orgasm. Damon then yells "What's my name" and as Kendrix answers, "DAMON". After the sexual fling between the two, Kendrix kindly asks Damon to not tell Leo. "My lips are sealed", Damon kindly states. Later Maya arrives and shows Kendrix much to her horror a picture of Leo kissing another girl. "I can't believe it, after all this time Leo has been hiding something from me" a tearful Kendrix states. Kai and Mike later arrive and Damon asks "How was the party". "There was no party" informs Kai. "Leo must of faked it" states Damon. "I want to know where he is" Kendrix angrily explains. Kendrix later calls the local burger joint and asks "Is Leo Corbett there". "We don't know a Leo Corbett" says the answerer. "He is such a FUCKEN liar, and I am done with him" yells Kendrix angrily. "Calm down, calm down" as Maya consoles Kendrix. Maya offers Kendrix to pack up Leo's belongings and Kendrix placed a note on the suitcase saying "LEO IT'S OVER signs Kendrix". Leo arriving late at night with his mistress Ginger spots his baggage, and then an enraged Kendrix walks out and yells to Ginger "Take him he's all yours" and then to Leo "Get out, get out you make me sick". Kendrix then slams the door, and Mike later comes to console Kendrix by explaining "We'll take it up with Commander Stanton tomorrow". "Thank you Mike" states Kendrix. The next day Leo is asked to meet Commander Stanton and High Councilor Renier. "Mr. Corbett you wonder why I asked you here" asks Commander Stanton. "Yes I think I know why" states Leo. Kendrix, Damon and Mike along with High Councilor Renier were all present at the confrontation. As Leo explains "Kendrix your right I don't deserve to have you and I admit that I lied and I now realize that I have a lot of responsibility to accept. I really wasn't thinking". "You explained yourself well Mr. Corbett and from all that was explained you will be placed on probation for six months top and if your brother wasn't around we'd consider a stiffer penalty" explains High Councilor Renier. "You may be excused" says Commander Stanton. As Leo went to find his baggage, Mike later walked up to him saying that he can continue on as the Red Ranger. "Now here's the deal, Kendrix is indeed done with you and she's been meeting with Damon but the good news is that you can still continue on as the Red Ranger and you won't be homeless but there is to be minimal conversation with Kendrix and there be a lot of strict rules to follow. You fuck this up then it's out on the streets" explains Mike. Meanwhile High Councilor Renier informs Kendrix and Damon that their employment has been reinstated by saying "Miss Morgan and Mr. Henderson I would like to apologize for the mishaps and you two are back on board". "Sure won't miss the saltine factory" explains Damon. "Me either and besides saltines are one of the most boring foods known to exist" explains Kendrix. Damon as he sees Leo kindly offers him an opportunity to work at the saltine factory via Labor Come Labor Go. Leo genuinely accepts the offer and Damon explains "Now be there every day and don't fuck it up and I will be calling them". "Thanks Damon I'll really straighten up this time" says Leo. Leo finally realized that he must straighten up or else he'll be paying the price. THE END


End file.
